Look Where We Are Now
by Erilubby
Summary: Oneshot Lubby pós 13x23The Honeymoon is over! Altamente recomendado ouvir a música junto com a leitura!


**Look Where We Are Now**

**Teddy Geiger**

Duas semanas... duas semanas desde que ele se foi, e eu nem sabia que tinha a capacidade de sentir tanta falta de alguém. Tento continuar a minha rotina... mas que rotina? Antes eu acordava ao seu lado, aprontávamos o Joe juntos, ele dava a papinha, eu o trocava, nós nos arrumávamos, ele fazia o nosso café, íamos no carro dele para o hospital... agora eu acordo sozinha, numa cama gigante e fria... arrumo o Joe sozinha, tomo café sozinha, vou pro trabalho sozinha... Sinto tanta falta do seu cheiro, do sorriso, do seu toque... do calor do seu abraço... À noite, quando ele liga, eu converso engolindo o choro... e quando não consigo, tento esconder isso dele... Agora, ele precisa da minha força... e não das minhas lágrimas.

_I need a break it's all the same  
Under the sweet December rain  
Just a crack of yellow light  
To shine on my head_

Um dia, após um plantão em que tudo deu errado e o novo chefe me destratou de novo, eu resolvi andar pelas ruas de Chicago... sem rumo... liguei para a babá e pedi que ela ficasse mais algumas horas com Joe. Cheguei à beira do lago e fiquei olhando o movimento da água.

_You'll find that I fought for the right  
To laugh with my eyes till tears would fall  
And the salt would hit my lips  
With some love to help me survive  
Don't you want it?  
I've never seen anyone who wants it this bad_

E por entre as ondas apareciam em minha mente imagens... O nosso primeiro beijo, roubado... a primeira noite, a dor da separação... a segunda primeira noite... a gravidez, Luka beijando a minha barriga, a quase perda do nosso bebê... o dia que o levamos para casa, o companheirismo, as brigas, o seqüestro... o pedido... o casamento. O nosso casamento. O dia mais perfeito de toda a minha vida.__

You said games were much more fun  
I'd rather play than get things done  
Well look where we are now  
Look where we are now

Meus pensamentos são cortados com a sensação fria de uma gota d'água caindo sobre o meu rosto. Olho para cima e vejo mais e mais gotas. Resolvo sair dali, mas nem me preocupo em me molhar. Não sei bem o porquê, mas quando me dou conta, estou de volta ao hospital.

_So the pencils change to pens  
I just want to hang out with my friends  
We can give it our all  
Time after time but it just keeps getting harder  
And getting hotter to the touch  
I need the hot and simple sun  
I wanna just let go  
With someone to help me survive  
Don't you want it?  
I've never seen anyone who wants it this bad_

Na baia das ambulâncias, Neela me vê e corre até mim, preocupada por eu estar molhada e com os olhos vermelhos. Ela me olha perguntando o que houve, e só o que eu faço é sorrir. Meu sorriso vai aumentando cada vez mais e as lágrimas começam a sair de novo. Eu a abraço forte. Ela me abraça ainda sem entender. Eu a solto e, ainda sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, pego as suas mãos e digo:

-A gente só se separa... pra nos encontrarmos de novo. –ela me olhou confusa do começo, mas foi vendo nos meus olhos o significado da frase. E logo eu vi em seus olhos cada vez mais brilhantes que ela tinha entendido o que eu estava prestes a fazer. Ela já chorava também quando me abraçou novamente.

-Tem certeza?

Minhas mãos tremiam. Minha visão estava embaçada pela água da chuva e das lágrimas. Meu coração pulava em meu peito. A voz pareceu falhar. Então eu apenas fiz que sim com a cabeça. Com a certeza que ele me ensinou a ter. Com a alegria que emanava no meu coração.__

You said games were much more fun  
I'd rather play than get things done  
Well look where we are now  
Look where we are now  
You said life happens too fast  
I'd rather play and make it last  
Well look where we are now  
Well look where we are now

Caminho solitário pela Plaza ban Jelacic. De um lado, os bondes passam em alta velocidade. À minha frente, o Jardim Botânico e ao meu lado o Teatro de Zagreb. Todos os lugares que um dia eu sonhei em mostrar a ela.

Uma multidão à minha volta caminha com pressa, como não podia ser diferente em um dia comum no centro de Zagreb. Em meio a tanta gente, eu me sinto tão solitário... A saudade aperta o meu peito, e meu único conforto é que meu pai parece estar dando sinais de melhora. Continuo andando, encarando o nada, até que ouço meu celular tocar. Pego-o e sorrio ao ver a foto dela na tela.__

I guess if I change up this direction we could  
Start it all over, my dear, yeah  
If I could just move in this direction we could, yeah

You said games were much more fun  
I'd rather play than get things done  
Well look where we are now  
Look where we are now

-Ligando no meio do dia? Você sabe que a ligação internacional está custando os olhos da cara né?

-Eu sei... mas meu marido era chefe e juntamos um bom dinheirinho...

-Quase todo gasto em fraldas! –eu sorri, feliz em poder ouvir a sua voz... falando de nosso filho... –Como está Joe?

-Está bem... sentindo a sua falta...

-Eu também sinto a falta dele... e a sua também. –houve uma pausa, e eu tive certeza que ela sorria. Eu a conhecia tão bem que poderia adivinhar todas as suas expressões durante um telefonema.

-Luka... tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar...

-O quê? –eu perguntei apreensivo. O medo de algo ter acontecido com eles e eu estar tão longe tomou conta do meu corpo.

-Você adora as camisas azuis... mas fica um gato com essa preta.

-O quê? –Eu pergunto olhando para a minha camisa. –Como você...?

Instintivamente, eu me viro, e o que vejo me faz dar um nó na garganta. Meus olhos inconscientemente se enchem de lágrimas.

_  
You said life happens too fast  
I'd rather play and make it last_

A vários metros de mim, entre a multidão, lá está ela, ainda com o celular na mão, com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. Em seu colo está Joe, e mesmo de longe eu posso jurar que ele está maior. Eu abro um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e uma lágrima escapa do meu olho, que vai caindo até molhar meus lábios.

Começo a andar na direção deles, cada vez mais rápido. No caminho tenho a impressão de que esbarrei com várias pessoas, mas nada disso importa. A imagem deles, ali, parados, está cada vez mais próxima de mim.

_  
Well look where we are now_

_Well look where we are now  
You said it, you said it  
Games were much more fun _

Chegando até eles, nós nos olhamos intensamente. Pego Joe dos braços dela e o coloco em um dos meus braços. Com a mão livre, eu toco o rosto dela. Ela fecha os olhos por um momento, deixando as lágrimas caírem também. Quando ela abre os olhos de novo, eu me inclino e nos unimos num beijo apaixonado.

_  
__Well look where we are now_

Após o beijo, nós nos abraçamos, nos beijamos de novo, eu beijei o meu filho, ainda sem acreditar.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-_Anywhere I go, you go... _lembra?

_I carry your heart with me(i carry it in  
my heart)_

_  
I am never without it(anywhere  
I go you go,my dear;and whatever is done  
by only me is your doing,my darling)_

Ainda tentando acreditar que não é um sonho, eu a vejo colocar a mão em meu peito. E então nós sussurramos juntos:

-_I carry your heart... in my heart._

_  
I fear  
not fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)_

_I want  
no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)  
and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant  
and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

-Eu te amo... –eu digo a ela, nossas testas coladas, enquanto pegava a mão dela de meu peito e entrelaçava meus dedos nos dela.__

here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows  
higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)  
and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

-Eu não quero mais ficar longe de você... nunca mais, Luka... –ela diz e eu a calo com um beijo. Dessa vez, um beijo mais delicado. O beijo que sela o nosso reencontro. O nosso eterno Amor.__

I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)


End file.
